The invention concerns a new bridge structure with prefabricated sections and prestressed together externally by cables, this signifying that the cables pass externally of the concrete of the structure.
This type of bridge is already known, as described for example in the French Pat. No. 80 24984 where the running sections comprise upper and lower decks interbraced by a three-dimensional lattice.